fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Nightmare Begins
The Meeting It was 8:00 o' clock at night inside the large company building of the Stryker Corporation, the long shallow hallways echoed the footsteps of the guards from a distance as the blond haired man wearing a black suit walked in with platinum blond hair and bright red eyes appeared to be stepping through wearing a nice silk suit. He was flanked by two guards behind him each wearing white coats as they look to be very calm yet wearing hats with sunglasses to cover their faces. At the very top of the building, after hundreds of floors that separated the ground floor from the highest level was the owner and founder and president of the company building, Antonio Stryker. Reviewing a series of notes and blueprints scattered around his desk, he slides back in his chair, pulling his hair back out of a day's hard work. He stares out the window, observing the city in which his company was located in, watching the skies intently as the rain began to pour down heavily, making sure that this night was going to be a depressing one. Upon reaching the top floor, Masahiro the Emperor of Empire of Mana and the Guild Master of Star Breaker. He stepped through the door as he then appeared to have a very calm smile on his face as he then has a suitcase in his hand as he then looks around as his two guards appeared to be behind him. He then knocks onto Antonio's door before entering as he looked around to see him. "Ah! there you are, my friend!" He spoke as he then stared at him as he softly smirked. He looks at the young blonde man, giving him the same expression in order to greet him to his office. He offers him a seat in front of his desk, returning to his spot while examining a series of notes and newspapers dating back from a few days ago. "Welcome, sit down, we have some things to talk about," he takes out a bottle of his finest brandy, serving himself in a glass by tipping it near the edge of it without so much as spilling a drop. Filling it half way, he takes a minute to observe it, sizing it up with his hand as if to measure it's weight, rotating it while the liquid inside began to spin. "Let me ask you something, is this glass half-full of half-empty?" Quickly diverting his eyes to Masahiro, he intently observes his response, quietly exuding an unusual mood unlike he has seen so far from the inventor. He accepts the offer looking a bit confused as he taken his seat. "Pardon me for asking but what was the sudden summon to your office? I hope your hunt for that demon is pretty fruitful." He said trying to act polite to the other male as he sat there, as he has his left leg over his knee while he leans up to directly look at the Inventor while his two Royal Guardsmen, waited outside as they begin to speak. "I asked you a question, is this glass half-FULL or half-EMPTY!?" He lifts his glass cup and forcibly hands it to Masahiro, with some of the alcohol spilling over his lap, as if to gauge his response and reaction. "Just like this cup, in business, your either all in or you come up empty, but regardless, it's really a matter of perspective for some." He walks across the room, slowly making his way to Masahiro; he gently places his hands on his shoulders from behind, as if to make sure he wasn't going anywhere. "In business, we have an old saying that we like to call 'writing on the wall', it's the evidence and clues that something, usually negative, is going to happen." He let's go of his firm grip, pacing back to his side of his office, staring at through the window. "Now why would I be telling you this Masahiro, why would I bother using stupid metaphors to tell you something you already know?" Masahiro was surprised by the sudden burst of rage by his friend as he then wipes himself off using a cloth as he tries to keep a calm face through appears to be quite annoyed by being insulted by the other male. "I take it this is not about that demon... Last I seen you, you've just finished your little interfere with Nightmare Wing, now your spilling you drink on me, enraged about something! Out with it man!" He turns the table letting his annoyance be known through his voice as he stared directly at him as he gets off his seat a moment. "Explain this to me," he lunges him a newspaper, recording the recent events of taking place in Earth Land, in particular Regno Rosa that resided within the Empire of Mana, illustrating his the equipment he gave them being used for military advances rather than helping people as much as they promised they would, instead, using most of it to remake it into their first mobile tank weapon. "Oh that... simply put we were at a disadvantage with nightmare wing following a their latest raid of our supplies so I had to grudgingly accept that we had to copy your technology into weapons to ensure those people are safe. Nightmare Wing lately grew into a bigger problem, even with them reportedly breaking into your factory." He explained his actions as he tries, to be honest feeling guilty about his actions but did what he felt was best before adding. "I'm sorry I didn't inform you but I was worried about hurting your feelings in the matter." "I mean I will rebuild them once this problem is over but we are in drastic times compared to your last visit..." He spoke generally concern as he sat there as he looks at him giving a slightly calmer look. "My god, why did I think you could handle something so simple as to use my own technology responsibly without it blowing up in your face," rubbing his eyes as if disappointed in his recent actions, he takes a deep breathe, taking the time to calm himself down as he reviews the options he has available to him. "Okay, let's figure this out, explain to me, how you, instead of using my tech help others, chose to build weapons. How exactly did you end up in this situation?" Antonio was curious as to the how Masahiro landed in his current predicament, wondering just how strong this guild was to push him to the edge. " it turns out that our little issue turns big after they discovered an artifact "The Black Soul Gem". It was a sealing crystal that has the trapped Souls of long-lost demons including those that were made by Zeref. Now they got their hands on it and seems to have a large number of troops and even an archdemon on their side. In short, they have a large army and some that can rival mountain in sheer size and nuclear weapons in destructive power through my soldiers & guild members are holding them an offensive line they have evolved into a deadly force." He explained the event as he tries to keep a calm face as he gets pretty frank about the subject. "We've used a lot of cybernetics to help but we used the leftover from studies to hopefully rebuild what we borrowed since we are still very much in need of support in that regard." He said giving him a rundown as he simply waits for a response as he looks to his friend. "Okay, so the gist of it is that you got boned and had no choice in the whole endeavor, is that about right? Ok not problem, all we need to do sort this out as fast as possible." Antonio takes out a series of maps and contact numbers, calling in a series of favors from some old friends in order to plan ahead. He hands Masahiro a few of them, with most of them ranging from maps that depict Fiore to most other regions in Earth Land. "If you had to guess, where could they be finding?" The Unexpected Guest "I have no direct idea where they are otherwise I would go for a full-on assault by they have a large active role in attacking the Brimstone Are- MOVE! -.He explained trying to be nice about the whole problem but seeing an incoming attack as a large bomb seal appears underneath the table as he tackles him out of the way using his body to shield his friend as an unknown figure appeared to be leaping through the doors with the two royal guard members burnt to a crisp from an explosive flame. "Heh! Two birds with one stone!" He said as the figure turned around to face them as he was a tall well-built demon covered with a Chinese-styled clothing with a smoke in his hand and his face covered in shadows only showing his glowing red eyes and his tattoo on his shoulder of the Dark Guild Nightmare Wing as this man was known as Tao Kung as he turns to face them. "Great, another one of you dicks, I swear to god, how is it that all of you can sneak your way through all my security?" Antonio presses a switch under his table, alerting the entire building's security force to race their way to his whereabouts, bringing an army to his current location. He quickly takes out a gun from his seat, quickly bringing it in front him, aiming at the intruder's head. "What do want now, haven't you ass-wipes already done enough, I run a legitimate business, I don't have time to waist with bums." "The lobby was empty so I let myself in, Besides my "friends" are handling your guards." He replied as had broken in killing many people on his way to them as he wipes the blood off his knuckles. Masahiro's clothing changes from a business suit into a set of Golden Magical armor. He then tossed a crystal as it breaks apart reforming into a large golem as it lunges to grab Tao Kung only for a fist to be thrust into his gut before it explodes from the inside out. The gun breaks apart, firing shrapnel around the room, with two pieces landing straight into Antonio's shoulder and leg, causing him to bleed profusely all over the ground. Dragging himself from the ground away from his attacker, he grabs his telephone, quickly dialing the numbers as blood marks stained the surface of the buttons, "Why didn't I do this sooner, hello? Yes, tell him it's an emergency," the contact number shined across his phone, calling an unknown patron for help. Tao Kung felt a fragment of the bullet tear through his arm ripping into the muscle area leaving a trail of blood. Instead of being phased he gives a sadistic smile enjoying the pain and adrenaline to feed his lust for combat. As he rushes Masahiro then uses this blind rush as he grabs him by his hair as he throws him through the window out the other side. "Why are they here, what could they possibly want now?" He asks the blonde haired man, in complete disbelief as the current situation unveiled itself even further. Looking through his contacts, he surfed through a list of names, with a single name coming to mind to help him in this moment. However, he steadies himself, waiting to see how this all plays out as he points him to the hallway, signaling him to follow his lead into leaving the building and to a more safe haven where they could not be followed. Taking a minute to bandage himself from his injuries by ripping apart his clothes in order to form a clot in his leg and shoulder, taking another gun with him just in case. Limping along the hallways, using the wall as his only means of support, he leaves several drops of blood as he works his way to his next destination, with Masahiro being his only actual means of protection. "I have no idea but it seems like they invading the area? Perhaps for information of your technology or to assassin us both?" He comments looking out the window seeing Tao Kung despite taking a fall out of a huge building slowly get up and crashing into the ground slowly getting up after, such an image as he helps his friend to his feet. As he also notices Soldiers and Demons fighting all over the place down below as he then uses a device to send a signal to have his reinforcements comes. In the meanwhile, he then uses a nearby tablecloth as he then uses it as a makeshift bandage to keep him from blending out as he helps him to his feet to ensure they can keep a mobile without slowing down. "Don't you have anybody else with you, you can't have possibly come her alone, did you?" He takes out his phone, going through his contact numbers until a single an ancient word by the name of "Daedalus" came up. Taking some time to consider whether or not to call in for help, in particular to that "man", was up for debate. Closing his phone, he decides against this, hoping to take his own chances with his ally Masahiro as they confront his invader, rather confident that they could put up a decent fight. "I have sent a signal out to the other members of my guild, however, the rest of Royal Guard Members are in the lower levels holding off the horde of demons and Nightmare Wing members until reinforcements show up." He states as he then closes his cell phone after giving that message as he then goes to the elevator as down below, it was shown that a white hair man with a scythe was slicing through groups of demons as he was grouped up with some of the elite soldiers including Shouta Ryūzōji and Sebastian Van Vladislav as they are paired up with some cybernetic Royal Guard-based Shocktroopers using magically enhanced beams to shoot at the large hordes of demons coming out of a rift on the ground level as one of the blasts smacks into Tao Kung's face sending him back slamming him into a nearby car. Masahiro noticing the problem had let the red sealing tattoos fade away as he begins to change with his short blond hair grows longer and his eyes turn golden. He now wears a more greek-based costume with his top exposed, covered with white tattoos in the shape of the sun markings. As he glows with a golden aura, this is known as the Emperor's most powerful magic the Take Over: Sun God Soul as his aura glows in the shape of flames as they dance around him without burning anything. "So what's the plan? We get out of here in one piece and hit them with what we got?" He sits down, taking some time to catch his breath as he examines the condition in which the battle outside was turning to, witnessing that it was still raging on. Now located in the lobby, the area around them was loitered with the bodies of the recently deceased security force he had called over an hour ago, ripped apart by an unknown force that was anything but human, taking a hint that it could have been the invading wizards occupying the establishment. The Heroes Take Flight "Simple I'll make a big distraction and you try to flee to one of my Royal Guardsmen, they'll lead you to safety" He said as he then floats in mid-air as he then uses his hand as a large ball of flames formed within it as he uses a large divine sphere of fire blasting forth as a large fireball as it explodes in a huge blast wave it then sends a large group of demons flying while sending a huge inferno down to the portal using his superior assaults to keep them at bay for his ally to flee. "Are you sure? We could take them together," the exclaimed, willing to put up a fight against those that would go about wanting to destroy his private property. On the other hand, this thinking was just a result of the heat of moment, taking some time to re-evaluate his options, he decides against this, choosing to follow Masahiro's lead and use his guard to lead him to safety, "don't die on me," leaving to move as he buys him time to scurry on ahead of him. As he runs, he hears the fight ensue behind him, wondering if he'll be alright by himself. "Don't worry you'll be fine." He has spoken as he floats down to attract the attention of the enemies as they would begin to move. As they begin to move up as the elevator moves up as then Sebastian Van Vladislav appeared as the white hair man smiled softly at him as he then moves to guard Antonio as he runs in. "Mister Stryker? I am here to take you to a safe area." He spoke softly as he looked around for any demons. "Thanks appreciate the help," continuing onward through the front gate, they were greeted with a large garden, with a massive water fountain located at the center of the plaza. The size and overall design illustrated the building in a magnificent fashion as if to welcome any visitor with warm open hands. However, now the plaza was all but destroyed, with what was left of his security riddling the fountain floors, no doubt their enemies are near. Putting up his guard, Antonio readies his gun, loading it with a new magazine as he steadies his hands for a possible confrontation as they were near to safe zone where he could call for more reinforcements. "No worries lets get a move on, sir," he said touching the nearby ground using the plants nearby to scan the area as he then nods as he then pulls out his sword as he then follows the safest path to lead Antonio south away from the activate conflict as a Star Breaker Guild on Mass are currently out in front to directly distract the demons will Sebastian slips away having a stream of flames and beams of light been seen in the distance. However, as they move Sebastian slides behind cover as a bunch of demons holding a rifle begins to ready their weapons to open fire as he gripped onto Antonio keeping him down for cover nearby the garden. "This is starting to get ridiculous, when does it end with these guys? This is starting to get ridiculous! I mean, what's the point?" He cocks his gun, readying himself for the oncoming counter, a beat of sweat rolls down his cheek, his mouth dry, his instincts told him to sit there and observe, but his temper told him otherwise. He begins his counter assault, firing to the far side on the opposite end of their direction, grazing while grievously injuring a few of their opponents, wondering when the incoming volley of enemies would recede their advances. "They are a horde of demons and other freaks of nature. We are luck that the rest of the folks are holding back the major bulk of their forces, my goal right now is to get you to safety. He spoken as his hand slides out as a bunch of plants growing out of the ground begins to wrap around the enemies shortly before exploding leaving most of the demons to burn to a crisp while he helps as the numbers quick begins to thin due to the lack of focus on the rear of the building. He then begins to head out of the cover as he then moves ahead to go over to the nearby fire exit as he then leans by the door to wait for Antonio before they can flee out of the building as he held the door to lead them out the back. Ditching his gun which was now empty, he empties out the clip and switched it out with a simple combat knife, Antino follows the stranger's lead, heading to the nearby fire escape, taking them to a massive staircase that lead them to the basement of the building. Extending to what appeared for miles, they began to make their way to the lowest level of the descending steps, inevitably leading them to a dark corridor with no light whatsoever available to lead them, Navigating based on moving to a single direction, the tunnel would lead them outside the ensuing chaos taking place high above them. As the two Men travel for the tunnel, a noise was heard from the distance. As back out in the front of the building it was pandemonium as the Imperial soldiers are holding back the demons though they still keep I'm coming from dimensional Rift as the demons begins to move back into the portal due to the death toll itself as the only remaining person coming out of it was a large figure with us steel plate mask as well as green toxins coming out of his armor as their tube that contort from its body as he simply walks through the gunfire as he admits it green mess that begins to rise those Corpses from the dead as fungus infested monsters begin to rise again both demon and human alike to attack be overwhelming force of the Imperial Rosa War Machine. "Oh god," the misshapen figure and recently deceased expressions on their face was frightening enough, but the smell they emitted, the smell of freshly dead man now beginning to fall apart as fungus began to overtake them. His stomach began to churn, gaging as he almost loses his meal, turning his hand over to his mouth in disgust to whoever had the audacity to perform such a cruel act. "Who could do something like this?" He turned to face his guardian. The Plauge father Kain chuckled with a sinister grin as his voice echoed with a metallic overtone. "All things either metallic or not will return to the rot and decay along with the world my children. Let's put an end to those cyborgs to bring the world where the dead may pass on in peace. And for those that fear death, embrace my "gifts" so that way you may enjoy the infinite cycle of life and rebirth." he spoken to his plague infected zombies held his scythe as the green mist begins to flies into nearby opening and wounds to begin to infect the living as well nearby him with a 13 foot radius around him as he as he was standing at the front of the portal to guard it, while he has the former comrades and unlucky demons that die too slowly rise from the ground covered with sores and pustules appear, the foul disgusting liquids they contain becoming home to small worms and maggots crawling through their body. Some of the there bellies and other wound areas swell and distend, the flesh straining to contain bleeding entrails as well as overgrown infections to grow from it. As he uses there mindless corpses to slowly rush at those soliders that are fighting choicing to use there dead to add to there numbers to gain victory. "I been in tight spots before, but I'm not sure if we're going to get out of this alive, Antonio scuffled, examining his surroundings with nothing but a gun in his hand and sword in his other. Steadying his hand, he holsters his gun along, aiming it toward the walking corpses that used to be his comrades. He turns to face his attacker, his face showing a mixture of outrage and appallment, "why are you doing this? Do you actually want a war?" He begins to fire his gun, loosening all of his available rounds toward the strange-looking doctor responsible for these atrocious acts.